Chatterbox
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Tony and Ziva both join an internet dating site...and find each other. DEFINITE TIVA. McNozzo and Zabby friendship. I don't own NCIS or anything else referenced. Dedicated to KoalaChika, who I cheered up by writing this story. Get well soon.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS-Chatterbox**

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo listened to his date ramble on about some dog. Well, watched his date. He's stop listening when she started talking about work. Sure, Amanda was _pretty,_ but she was also _pretty boring._ Seriously. She and Ducky could have a rambling match and it would be a very close call. Thank God the waiter chose the time to come give them the bill. "Thanks," he mouthed. The waiter looked at Amanda and gave Tony a sympathetic look. Tony nodded, grabbed some change and chucked it on the paper. "Keep the change," he told the waiter, "Tip." The waiter nodded, thanked him and left.

"Time to go," he told Amanda. She snapped out of her trance with glazed eyes, and followed him mutely to the car. "You know," she began when Tony started to exit the car park, "I was talking to my neighbor Tracy the other day….." Tony groaned, and willed himself to go faster, no longer caring whether he got a ticked or not. He dropped Amanda home, but she spoke again before he could rush off. "I had a great time tonight," she told him. Tony grinned, "Yeah. I'll, erm, call you!" "You don't have my number." "If its fate, I'll guess," he sped off, leaving Amanda confused and upset. A Friends moment, Tony thought.

~~~~~~~Elsewhere in the city~~~~~~~~~

Ziva David dropped on her couch. Her date, Danny had been a massive bore. All he cared about was his sister, cat and job. He went to the bathroom, and she legged it. Leaving a note explaining what she'd done. She hoped he'd understand. He'd probably get over it.

Then out of the corner of the eye, she noticed something on her laptop screen. "CHATTERBOX," the advert boasted, "FREE ONLINE DATING SITE. 18+ SIGN UP TODAY!" Intrigued, Ziva sat down, and began to type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tony's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony groaned. YouTube was down. No lonelygirl15 today. Then, an advert came up. For Chatterbox dating site. He clicked on the link, and began to type.

"MovieLover72," Tony decided.

"NinjaGirl," Ziva decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chatterbox-Chapter 2

Tony sighed. No case. Not even any paperwork. They'd _begged_ Gibbs to let them have to day off, and they thought they would get it. Until Vance arrived and grounded them. Damn, Vance.

Ziva thought she would die of boredom, until an idea hit her mind. Making sure Tony, McGee or Gibbs had not come up behind her; she quickly got to _Google_ before typing in _Chatterbox._ It loaded quickly, and Ziva logged in. Tony did the same.

Ziva waited for a bit, until a chat-box started up on her screen. She winced slightly, and read the name, "MovieLover72." She groaned, probably some 40 year-old Trekkie who still lived with his mom.

_MovieLover72:_ Hello, NinjaGirl.

_NinjaGirl:_ Hello, MovieLover72. How are you?

_MovieLover72: _Good. New to this?

_Ninja Girl:_ Yes, you?

_MovieLover72: Ditto. _I like ur name by the way. How come?

_NinjaGirl: _I have been told by many a friend that I am lethal, like a ninja. And your name?

_MovieLover72:_ I love movies, a lot. I quote them. Plus I was born in '72.

_NinjaGirl:_ When's your birthday? Mine is 12th November, 1982.

_MovieLover72:_ I was born 10 years and 12 days before you.

_NinjaGirl: _1st November 1972?

_MovieLover72: _Correct, NinjaGirl.

_NinjaGirl:_ I like your style. Where were you born?

_MovieLover72:_ Long Island. Yourself?

_NinjaGirl:_ Israel. But I am an American citizen now.

_MovieLover72: _You speak excellent English, if I may say so.

_NinjaGirl:_ Thank you, I am fluent.

Suddenly, Gibbs appeared, cup of coffee in hand.

_MovieLover72:_ I've got to go, my Boss is back. Will you be on later?

_NinjaGirl:_ Yes. My boss is also coming, I must leave. Goodbye.

_MovieLover72:_ Bye, c ya.

Gibbs looked at the pair as they logged off simultaneously. "What have you been up to?" he asked. "I have been checking the database to see if there are any cold cases we could look at today," Ziva lied.

"Yeah," Tony looked confused, "What she said." Gibbs looked at them skeptically.

"Go home;" he grinned at the pair, "You've had a rough day. Go on, shoo. Before Vance changes his mind." The pair leapt from the seats and ran to the elevator. Both eager to talk to their "Internet love." "I know why I'm in a hurry, "Tony told his partner, "But why are you?" "No reason, Tony."

The Italian-American looked at his Israeli friend with a laugh. "Really?" he asked. "Really."

It was silent from then on, both eager to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chatterbox Chapter 3**

As soon as Tony entered his apartment, he threw the door to a close and ran to his computer screen. Ziva, half-way across town, did the same. They're love-struck hearts skipped a beat as their comrade's profile graced the screen.

_NinjaGirl:_ Hello. Nice to see you kept your promise. I knew you would.

_MovieLover72:_ That's interesting.

_NinjaGirl:_ What do you mean?

_MovieLover72:_ You sound like someone I know, that's all.

It was true, he couldn't shake the feeling. She shared the same birthday as Ziva, worked as an investigator AND was Israeli. Well, then again, there were probably dozens of other American men who worked for the Navy and shared his birthday. Besides, this is Ziva. She'd never join a chatroom.

_NinjaGirl: _Anyway, what's your favourite movie?

_MovieLover72_: That's a hard one. I can't decide. I need a think. What about you?

_NinjaGirl_: The Sound of Music.

Now Tony was spooked.

_MovieLover72_: Well the five films I like the most are: The Expendables, The Godfather, ET, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt.2, and Die Hard.

_NinjaGir_l: Do you like rom-coms? I do. If my friends found out, they'd be surprised.

_MovieLover72_: Of course I don't! Okay, I like one. The Notebook. It's a good film.

_NinjaGirl_: ROFL.

_MovieLover72_: What about _you_, Miss NinjaGirl?

_NinjaGirl_: Titanic. After the Sound of Music, it's my favourite film.

Tony was now a lot less convinced. Ziva wouldn't like Titanic. He laughed. He couldn't believe he'd thought that NinjaGirl was Ziva! Ha.

The conversation lasted a long time. Ziva realized it was half-11 eventually.

_NinjaGirl_: Whoops, look at the time, must dash. I may not be on tomorrow, busy at work. What about you?

_MovieLover72_: Ditto. Busy, busy, busy. Day after tomorrow?

_NinjaGirl_: Of course, I'll be waiting. Until then, good night.

_MovieLover72:_ Sweet dreams, Ninja Girl.

The pair logged off. While Tony had put the thought about Ziva in the back of his mind, the latter thought of Tony as she went to bed. Was MovieLover72 Tony?

As usual, reviews are appreciated. I'm trying to get 20! Please make me happy.

I may not update for a couple of days. I may write some on Saturday, and if I do, I'll finish on Sunday. Or I might finish on Saturday. Thanks, again. Peace be with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chatterbox-Chapter 4**

"Hey, Ziva," Abby hugged her ex-Mossad friend, "How are you? How's your love-life?" Ziva grinned as she was let go, a grin that surprised Abby. "It's great," Ziva was grinning from head to toe, "I have met someone. I do not know his name; he goes by "MovieLover72," on the chat-room." Abby gasped, and almost fainted. "Ziva, that's not a good idea," she warned her friend," You get all sorts of weirdoes online."

"I'll be safe, I promise," Ziva whispered," He doesn't know my name, where I live, my phone number or even that I work at NCIS, and vica-versa." Abby nodded, "Good."

"A very good morning to you," Tony nodded at Special Agent Elizabeth Banks, "And you," he grinned at Ronan Parker. He strode into the bullpen. "Hello Tim," he grinned at his co-worker.

McGee looked scared, "What's up with you, Tony?" The Big D grinned at the ex-Probie. "I met the most amazing woman ever. Her name's NinjaGirl. Well, that's her internet name. All I know is that her favourite movie is the Sound of Music; she shares the same birthday as our resident David, and works as an investigator. She might be a big fat tranny for all I know. I'm in love. Not like Jeanne love. Real love." McGee smirked at his love-struck friend, "I bet it's like on Friends, and it's an ex-lover." Tony stuck his tongue out. "I don't care what you say, ex-Probay. I'm in L.O.V.E."

That day, the two lovers were in a dream. Tony imagined his lady to be beautiful. Not model beautiful, but exotic beautiful. Like Ziva, he thought. She should have long hair, he decided. It would be dark, like her eyes, which would be a chocolate colour. She would have ivory skin, and would be smaller than him. She would be thin, but slender. Tony sighed. He'd never get a girl like that. No-one looked like the one woman he could imagine. She was exotic.

Ziva didn't care what her man looked like. But he must be tall, she thought, taller than me. That was essential. She liked taller men and older men too. Like she once told someone she loved.

Gibbs finally released them. Tony and Ziva ran out the bullpen, pushing each other out of the way. Both secretly hoping that their other half would be online, even though they said they hadn't.

If only they knew. If only they knew.

**Okay, sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to wind it out.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Only 10 days to Halloween!**

**Peace be with you.**

**Que la paix soit****avec vous.**

**La paz****sea con vosotros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chatterbox Chapter 5**

_NinjaGirl:_ Hey, MovieLover72. What's up?

_MovieLover72_: Not much. Yourself?

_NinjaGirl:_ Ditto.

A question was burning Ziva's fingers. She wanted to see this guy in person. She began to type. "Would you like to….."

But Tony had beaten her to it.

_MovieLover72:_ Would you like to meet up?

_NinjaGirl_: Okay. Where and when?

_MovieLover72_: Do you know The Coffee-Shop down Lake Street?

Ziva was relieved he wasn't some creepy weirdo trying to get her in some field.

_NinjaGirl_: Yeah, I'm somewhat of a regular. What time?

_MovieLover73_: How's Midday on Saturday for you? On the table next to the window?

_NinjaGirl_: That is perfect.

_MovieLover72_: That's great. One question. You aren't married, are you?

_NinjaGirl_: No. You?

_MovieLover72_: Also not married.

_NinjaGirl_: Fantastic. I must go. I brought some paperwork home.

_MovieLover72_: Freaky, so did I. Bye, bye.

_NinjaGirl_: Au revoir.

The Next Day.

"Abby, Abby," Ziva burst into the lab, "Guess what? I'm meeting him! I'm meeting _MovieLover72." _Abby gasped, "Where?" "The Coffee-Shop down Lake Street. Saturday."

Abby shook her head, pigtails flying round. "I still don't think it's a good idea, Ziva," she warned her friend again, "He might be a right freak." "He asked me to meet him in a coffee house." "So?"

"So. If he was a weirdo, he'd ask me to meet him in like a field or train station or something."

"It's weird if you ask me." "Shut up, Abs. For once, be happy for me." "Ok, shutting up. Sorry, Ziva."

It was definitely weird.

**Ok, once again reviews are appreciated! Can you please vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks xx**

**Only 2 more chapters to go! After that, I'll be focusing on my Ziva-centric story. This has Tiva in. Please read my other work.**

**Peace be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chatterbox Chapter 6**

On Saturday 22nd October, the two internet-crossed lovers finally met.

Tony entered the coffee shop. He was slightly nervous, and glanced at his watch for the millionth time that day. 11:50. 10 minutes to go. Should her stay, or bolt it? Realizing the former was what he wanted more than the latter, he entered. His eyes darted to the table by the window. Empty. Of course.

He grabbed two cups of coffee (quickly). It was weirdly empty on the cold morning. The only other people were an elderly couple, a young woman on her phone and two builder-looking men comparing tools. The watch read: 11:54. Suddenly, Tony badly needed the toilet. He scribbled a quick note to his "mystery woman," before asking the elderly couple to watch his coffee. Then he dashed off.

Ziva entered the coffee shop, and looked at the table. Empty. Well almost. She moved swiftly to the table. She picked up the note and grinned.

Tony stared into the mirror in the toilets, re-adjusting his tie. Again. He breathed heavily, and swung open the toilet door. He exited the corridor and looked at the table. He couldn't believe it.

Ziva saw Tony. He jogged up to her. "You're _NinjaGirl_?" "You're _MovieLover72_." They both nodded. Ziva stood up. "This is not a good idea," Ziva whispered. Tony stared at her, hurt building up in his body. "But," Ziva continued, "It I don't care. Tony, I knew it was you. Like that movie. You've Got Letters."

Tony laughed at his co-worker. "You've Got Mail," he corrected, before kissing her with strong passion. She responded, lightly brushing her hands through his hair. They reluctantly broke the kiss, just so they could have air. "I love you loads, Ziva." "Love you way more, Tony."

They held hands, just taking in each other.

**Okay, I'm writing the last chapter tomorrow. What will happen? **

**I've never seen You've Got Mail, but I found out the ending just to make it perfect. I hope you'll read my final chapter. It will be great, I promise.**

**Peace be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chatterbox Chapter 7**

The Date: April 22nd 2013.

The day was unusually warm, with a pleasant breeze sweeping through the trees as light as a feather. The church was nearly full to the brim- full of Americans, Italians and Israelis alike. Tony stood at the aisle, nervous. He couldn't believe he was getting married.

"Ziva," Abby had tears streaming down her cheeks, "You look amazing." Ziva hugged her friend, smiling. "Thanks, Abs," she grinned, "Look at you, crying your head off." Abby giggled, "It's crying your eyes out, Ziva, not crying you head off. You're getting it confused with laughing you head off." Ziva release her maid of honour, who went off to the bridesmaids- Breena Palmer and Ziva's cousin's 5 year-old daughter Bina. Palmer and Ducky (the ushers) were shuffling nervously. McGee was the best man.

"Hey, kid," Gibbs smiled at Ziva, "I've got a present for you." He gave her a large box. She opened and gasped. It was a beautiful tiara, with little diamonds encrusted. Ziva was dangerously close to crying. She knew she couldn't though, she'd spoil her make-up. "Gibbs," she whispered, "Thank you." He placed in on the top of her head, on her hair, which was twisted into a bun.

"It was my mother, Marion's," Gibbs told her, "Since I had no sisters, she gave it to me on her deathbed, in case I had any daughters. I have two. I lost one many years ago, but was blessed with two more. One day, Abby can have it for her wedding. It's your something borrowed." Ziva now had tears cascading down her perfectly blushered cheeks. "Come on," the boss told her, "Don't ruin your make-up, kid."

Suddenly, the music began to play. Ziva gasped. "Oh, God," she whispered, "Oh my God." Gibbs clutched her arm tightly. First the maid-of-honour and best man. McGee walked Abby, who had a gorgeous purple dress on, down the aisle. McGee stood slightly next to Tony, and Abby stood near where Ziva would be. Next Mr. and Mrs. Palmer (plus the baby bump), followed by Ducky and little Bina.

The congregation stood up. Ever so slowly, Gibbs and Ziva began to ascend the aisle. "You, ready?" Ziva nodded. Abby had tears sliding down faster than ever. Tony looked at his bride. Like Abby, he was silently crying. He'd never been happier. This was the woman he'd loved ever since the undercover mission. When Ziva arrived at the stand, he leant in and whispered, "You look so beautiful, Zeeves."

The bride smiled.

15 minutes later, the priest shut his book. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he drawled, "You may kiss the bride. Well what he said went out of the window, as the snogged passionately. "Get a room!" one of Tony's cousins immaturely yelled out. Several people laughed.

"Read, NinjaGirl?" Tony smiled warmly at the new . "Of course, MovieLover72."

Together, hand-in-hand, they ran out, ready for whatever the world could throw at them.

**Okay, it's finished. I'm sad, I've loved writing this. If you are American, and think I've spelt honour wrong, I haven't, that's just how we spell it in the UK. **

**Please read my other stories.**

**If you want to see what kind of dress I'd have Ziva wear, click this link:**

.com/jar/8601

**And the bridesmaid/ maid of honour dresses:**

./bhsstore/657329/228596 **(Abby and Breena).**

./bhsstore/657310/228596 **(Bina).**

**Thanks everyone for all your support. I hope you get to read many more great stories.**

**Peace be with you.**

**Over and out. Love Sarah xxx**


End file.
